Intrigue
by Chainique
Summary: The new girl in town has Reid intrigued. Is there to her than meets the eye? Special talents, perhaps? She hides a huge secret that could save the Sons of Ipswich. ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

Dis: Not my characters

Nicky's was as packed as always with Nirvana blaring out from the jukebox. At the pool table there was a small stack of notes being held down by the chalk. Reid Garwin was bent low over the green felt his eyes focused on the white ball in front of him. On the other side of the table his once-cocky opponent was feeling a great deal less confident, but he continued his taunts, trying to break Reid's concentration. Three "click"s later, the last two solid balls, together with the black number eight disappeared into the pockets.

"Thank you for the donation." Smirked Reid, pocketing the cash.

"That was a nice shot." Said Pogue, coming forward.

"But not your best." Quipped Tyler.

"Black lace." Said Reid, gesturing toward the black-haired girl ordering a drink at the bar counter then slapping a five dollar bill on to the table

"What... no I'm going with bare-assed." Pogue put another five down.

"Black G-string." Tyler added another five.

Reid's eyes turned black, flame flashing across. Out of nowhere a puff of wind blew from beneeth the girl causing pleated skirt to fly. Just when the edges lifted off, her left hand moved to prevent her skirt from lifting off her behind. Turning arround she gazed straight at the three of them and strode forward.

"You're all wrong." She smirked, taking the money and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: Not my characters

Reid and his friends were left stumped and speechless.

"Hello guys? What's going on?" said Caleb waving a hand in front of their faces. Pogue was the first to recover.

"That girl. How the hell did she know?" he wondered.

"Know what?" Caleb asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's like she knew exactly what we were doing." Piped Reid.

"Freaking weird." Tyler added.

"Wait will someone tell me exactly what happened from the beginning."

"Ok, so we were on this girl's colour, we put down our cash and Reid was flipping her skirt—"Began Tyler.

"—then, at the exact moment, she just moved her hand to prevent it flying up. I mean this has never happened before! It's like she was psychic." Reid interrupted.

"Yeah and that's not all. She turned, glared at us and told us we were all wrong and just took the cash and walked away." Finished Pogue incredulously.

"Wait and you guys let her?" Laughed Caleb.

"Hey _Mr Cool, _would you haveexpected it? Normal people don't even know we have It let alone know exactly when we're using it and how." Quipped Reid lowering his voice.

"Hmmm…" Caleb furrowed his brow.

"Maybe she's not normal." Said Pogue.

"But girls don't have It." Added Tyler.

"Who knows? We should definitely check the Book."

The Book Of Damnation had nothing about females with power, but the again. The Book covered only the last five hundred years. Not the most exhaustive resource. So it left the four friends puzzled. However, unknown to both his friends and himself, Reid was intrigued by more ways than one

Steel Masquelier had jet black hair shorn into a pixie-cut with a long fringe. Her eyes were the colour of polished silver, bright, very sharp and at times icy cold. Sharp angular features and a pair of pouty lips made up the rest of her pale face. Her teeth were the colour of ivory, but with the exception of her canines which jutted out from the rest, very straight. The only thing which marred her regal face was the two rings in her left eyebrow and a tongue stud. She carried herself effortlessly and noiselessly, moving with the grace of a dancer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thanx for ur reviews they really help get creative juices flowing. Some ideas may be helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: Some of this shit ain't mine.

Oh shit, thought Reid when he stepped into Chemistry lecture. The usually empty seat diagonally in front of him was occupied by the same person who had occupied his thought since Saturday night. He ran a hand hastily through his hair as he passed her on the way to his seat. Two minutes later found his mind wandering a few metres away from his body.

"Mister Garwin, is the colour of copper carbonate?" Mr Muster's voice rang out suddenly and all heads turned to look in Reid's direction.

"Mister Garwin!"

"Um. Black." Blurted Reid.

"Black? Are you sure that is the colour of copper carbonate?" Asked Mr Muster.

"Ccgreenn! Excuse me." Coughed Caleb, who was sitting next to Reid.

"I mean green, sir." Reid said quickly.

"Hmm… you will do well to pay more attention in class Mister Garwin." Said Mr Muster eventually.

Ten Minutes later the bell rang and after receiving their assignments, they were let off for lunch.

"Reid, who has black hair?" Asked Pogue, grinning as the others laughed.

"Or wait, were you thinking about the black lace? Teased Tyler.

"Hey look, there's the little black cat, go introduce her to the school food." Caleb pointed to the end of the first food queue, while he and the others went to the back of the second line.

"Oh shut up, you ladies are such an embarrassment." Reid told them as he walked over to her.

"We'll both have the lasagne." Reid called out to the cafeteria lady.

"What?" She turned to look at him incredulously.

"Trust me, it's good. The cook's Italian." Reid assured her.

"I can't believe you. What if I'm a vegetarian?"

"Well it's spinach."

"Right."

"Do you want a coke or sprite?"

"Mineral water."

Reid handed the money to the cashier, paying for both their lunches.

"Hey wait a minute…" She said trying to pay for her own food.

"Don't bother' it's my treat." He pushed her hand away.

"Erm, thank you."

"Well you could show your appreciation by sitting with me."

They sat facing each other, a table away from where Pogue, Tyler and Caleb were eating.

"My name is Reid, Reid Garwin. So you're new around here?"

"I'm Steel Masquelier. Yes I just moved here from London."

"I like your accent."

"Oh, thanks."

Silence fell as both of them ate their food, wondering what to say first, despite the millions of questions running around their heads.

"You're right the lasagne is not bad."

"Told ya"

"So, why did you decided to commandeer my lunch?"

"I thought I'd show the new girl around."

"Oh, so you're just doing your bit for the student welcome committee?'

"I do what I can to help."

"So what about that girl, she's new too." She pointed a brown-haired girl who was sitting alone.

"Well… it just happened that you caught my eye."

"Oh?"

"Actually I wanted to apologise about Saturday."

"Apologise? What for?"

"For what we, I mean, what I did."

"What did you do?"

"Blowing your skirt up, or rather attempting to. Fine, are you happy?"

"You're not really sorry. You just want to know how I knew. Right?"

"How the hell did you know?"

"I tell you what. You have a bike right? I'll meet you outside the main gate at 11 tonight. If you bring me out for coffee, I'll tell you."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Dis: Some of this shit ain't mine.

As Reid pushed his black Ducati towards the main gate he spotted a slim hooded figure. When he went nearer, Steel pushed her hood back, revealing an inhumanly beautiful pale face that glowed in the moonlight.

"You look… great." Said Reid feeling at a lost for words.

"Thanks. So where to?"

"Café Walker. Get on."

"Ok. Nice bike."

"Yeah this is my favourite. Try not to squeeze me too tight."

"You wish."

After ten minutes of cruising dark winding roads, they go to their destination and were seated under the stars at a table for two.

"This might sound a little crazy but you look a ten times more gorgeous than you ever have."

"Actually you're right what you're looking at is the real me."

"What do you mean?"

"You and your friends suspect I have It, right? Well that's right, I do."

"You mean women also have this power as well? But the Book said nothing about this."

"I have no idea how to tell you this, but the power that you, your friends and family have, is in fact, a curse."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, I'm afraid not. This curse has been handed down to the first born son of each family, generation after generation. It is quite cruel, giving you guys this taste of power, just enough to fuel your ego and get you addicted to it, putting you at your own mercy. Then draining your life force and in turn trapping you in your own body."

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"All witches know."

"So does that mean that what happened to Caleb's dad'll happen to all of us?"

"Sooner or later. Some manage to delay it longer but they can't completely avoid the inevitable. It's a very powerful curse."

"Oh my god."

"There's also something else."

"What now?'

"I'm not an accurate representation of all witches. As you've already noticed, I look different now, because the moonlight reveals me for who I truly am. A Vampire." Steel smiled, revealing pointed fangs.

"What the fuck!" Reid's eyes widened in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Dis: Some of this shit ain't mine.

Reid's mind was reeling, the blood had drained from his face and his breathing was shallow and erratic. _Shit_, thought Steel, _I reveal myself to this human and he goes all faint on me._

"Erm… take slow deep breaths." She suggested trying to calm him down. She placed one pale, long-fingered hand over his. After awhile his breathing reverted back to normal and a little colour returned to his cheeks. Instead, she slapped him across his face.

"Fuck! What was that for?' He swore, regaining his usual disposure.

"Oh, sorry Blondie I didn't like you trying to rival my pallor." She smiled mischievously, unwittingly flashing a bit of fangs.

"Right. So you're really a bloodsucking vampire?"

"Well yes, as you so charmingly put it."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean it that way."

"Actually, I'm half-half, my mother was a witch and my father was a vampire. The union was and still is eternally forbidden, so in short, I'm actually one of a kind."

"Well my lucky day."

"I guess you could say that."

"So since you know so much about me, then why don't you tell me something about yourself? Are all those stories true?"

"Well some are. The holy water, garlic and the turning into vapour shit is all crap. I can't turn into a bat, but I'm at my peak under the moonlight and saying that I hate sunlight is an understatement. But I'm less susceptible to it than a pureblood."

"Oh."

There was a silence as Reid tried to process all the information. Steel studied him with large unblimking eyes.

"You shouldn't be afraid, you know."

"Me, afraid? No way!"

"Haha. Don't bullshit me. I can smell youyr fear."

"Okay… now you're scaring me."

"Vampires have all our six senses enhanced. I can detect even the slightest change."

"Does that mean I stink?"

"No. Fear causes us to produce more of a certain hormone, and that has a distinctive smell."

Steel leaned forward to drink her second cup of coffee. Her hoodie was zipped up only halfway, allowing Reid a glimpse of luscious cleavage. There was a sudden rush of blood to his head as he inhaled sharply. He was feeling a little light-headed. Unfortunately, she put her cup down and pulled the zipper up a few centimetres. He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly.

"So… do you actually drink blood?"

"What is it like? Is it painful?"

"No. I don't know exactly what it's like, but I do know it's quite… an experience."

"Hmm…"

"I guess we should be heading back."

They eventually walked back to where they had left the Ducati Monster S4R S Testrastretta.Reid was about to mount when Steel stopped him.

"I've always wanted to drive a Monster, may I?"

"I thought we should get back fast."

"Oh? I can get our arses back in 5 minutes flat, you wanna time?"

"Fine."

"Hold on tight."

"Three, two, one. Go!"

He barely managed to hang on to her to avoid getting flung off.

Review pls.


	6. Chapter 6

Dis: Some of this shit ain't mine.

The next morning found both Reid and Steel looking the worst for wear. Both had dark circles but Steel looked gaunt and feverish.

"Miss Masquelier, are you sick? Perhaps you should visit the infirmary?" Asked Mrs Lloyd, during English.

"I'm fine, but may I go to the restroom?" Steel answered a little shakily.

As she stumbled out of the classroom, she bumped into a tall figure and she was hit by a very familiar scent.

"Oh my god, Reid." She gasped, grabbing his hand in her icy cold fingers

"What the hell happened to you? What's wrong?" Concern was etched upon his face. She looked around quickly and pulled him into the janitor's closet. She put her hands on his shoulders, her irises turning crimson.

"Reid, forgive me." She put her mouth to his throat and sank her fangs in to the smooth skin. She drank desperately for a minute before pushing him away. Taken unaware and dazed, he slammed into the shelf behind. She stood still panting heavily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh my god it's been so long I almost forgot how it tastes. I needed it so bad. I just couldn't— "

Reid leaned forward and kissed her, stopping the tumble of words. Steel however was too shocked to react. He pulled back and stroked her flushed porcelain-skinned cheek.

"Do you know that you're gorgoeous when you drop your cool and collected façade." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her again. This time, it felt as though the Earth ceased to spin.

When their lips met, Steel felt as though a burst of sparks shot straight from her lips to every single nerve ending, it was both numbing and sensitising. She moved her arms to the back of his neck running her fingers through his feathery blonde hair. His large hands moved down her back to cup her arse, pressing her firmly against him, making her aware of a growing bulge. Soon she felt the familiar ache in her gums, jolting her out of the haze of passion. She pushed him away once again, panting.

"I have to go." She gasped, before hastily making her way to the restrooms.

Steel splashed water on her face and checked her reflection, making sure that her fangs had retracted and her eyes were silver. She breathed deeply, shaking her head. _Pandora where is your control? Have you forgotten why you are here?_


	7. Chapter 7

Dis: Some of this shit ain't mine.

Fuck. Reid was confused and frustrated. He was confused because of Steel and frustrated that he was confused, not to mention that Steel had left him in a very uncomfortable and unsatisfied position. _The nerve of that girl._ On top of that, he was given extra homework for not being able to concentrate during literature. Stupid Romeo and Juliet, it was doing nothing to take his mind of her. If anything, it was fuelling his imagination, making him wonder what it would be like of he were Romeo and she were Juliet. Dammit, he really was loosing his marbles.

Steel was avoiding Reid. She never expected to develop any feelings like that for any of the sons of Ipswich. Dammit she was here to fulfil her instructions not to fall for some guy any and screw everything up. She needed time to think, to sort out everything, but most of all she needed her mother. It had been a month and she still missed her desperately. Steel missed her voice, her loving embrace and now, more then ever, her wisdom and advice. Silent tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

Slowly, unnoticeably at first, but surely, Caleb was aging, faster than his other three friends. They were all worried but no one knew what to do. Caleb's dark brown hair had been greying slightly at the temples and even the others were getting crow's feet.

A week had passed; Reid had noticed that Steel was tired and constantly asleep in class. Her results in chemistry, the only class they shared, were always swinging between a bottom line pass and failures. On top of that she was avoiding him completely. He was done waiting for her. Tonight she would talk to him whether she wanted to or not.

A minute before the bell rang; he crept up to where she was sitting and gripped her arm.

"Listen to me; meet me in the basement car park at 6 tonight. Don't tell me you can't go or any damn excuse like that, just be there. Okay? Please." He whispered in her ear and then returned to his seat.

At six –twenty, there was still no sign of Steel and Reid was feeling uncharacteristically anxious. Girls usually waited for him, not the other way around. Anyway why had she kept avoiding him since that incident? Thinking back, he sighed. He had spent countless nights awake just thinking about it and the rest of the time asleep dreaming about it, the next morning finding that zipping his pants had become an issue. After the initial pain of the bite, when she started drinking, he felt his senses heighten tenfold. The feeling of her lips and tongue on his neck, her toned body and soft breasts pressing against him and her hands gripping his shoulders were all vivid memories he would not forget.

The sound of footsteps heralded her arrival.

"Sorry I had detention." she said as a form of greeting.

"Hi." He smiled at her, pulse quickening.

"Do you feel it?" she asked after gazing at him intently.

"What? The tension between us? Yea, hell I do." He grinned.

"Not that you idiot. Do you feel like, you know," her voice dropped to a whisper," something's coming?" Her eyes were large with a touch of fear, something he had never associated with her before. It made him want to hug her tight and protect her.

"Em, the air seems heavier, I think." He said slowly.

"Good then it's not just me. Wait here for a minute." She sprinted away immediately and returned with a long black object.

"What the—"he began when he realised what it was.

"We have to go now." She strapped it to her back and pushed the bike out of the gate. She stood in the middle of the drive way, looked up to the sky and then nodded. She gazed at him for a few seconds then mounted his bike and motioned for him to get on behind her. The engine started and she sped off down a winding path between the trees.

God, thought Reid, she had no idea what kind of torture she was putting him through. He put his arms around her waist and at the same time tried to sit as far from her as possible. He willed his hands not to wander and tried to divert all his attention away from where the bodies contacted. Her abdomen was flat and hard but the jerkiness of the path sometime made his hands brush against the soft fullness of her breasts. He bit the inside of his cheek till it bled. Reid closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that this was one of his guy pals and definitely not a girl. By the time the bike came to a stop, he felt more in control. It began raining halfway through the journey but Steel kept on driving at the same relentless pace, yet keeping perfect control of the bike.

"Is this Cambridge? What the hell are we doing here?' Reid asked in surprise, squinting through the rain.

"We have to stay here for awhile. Can u get us a room?"

……….. ps. This is Cambridge, Massachusetts, not the English University………..


	8. Chapter 8

Wats up!

Yeah I know there has been quite a few of u who added this story to your faves list .

Thanx a lot.

It seems like on top of my tight project deadlines, inspiration has been coming on really slow. But no worries, I've written a god dead steamy scene, just too busy to type it out for the past few months.

But unfortunately I'm stuck after that. Any one knows what should happen after they have glass-blowing sex in a hotel bathroom? Please help me with some ideas. I'm kinda thinking of making the tension between them even thicker. But just send me your ideas, k?

Ps. I changed a bit of the previous chapter

Thanx, Chainique.


	9. Chapter 9

Dis: some of this shit aint mine.

Reid stood in the elevator trying his best not to stare at Steel. They were both soaked to the bone, her white long-sleeved t-shirt looked like it was laminated to her gorgeous body and the white lacy bra did nothing to conceal the fact that her nipples were erect. He ran a hand through his wet hair and looked away, thanking god that that the hardening of his own body wasn't as obvious. By the time they got to their floor, he desperately wanted to break something and Steel, hidden behind her sunglasses, was fully aware of the extreme desire boiling just below the surface. It was stretching the limits of her carefully honed willpower ad wrecking havoc on her other functions. So much so that when they finally got to the door, which Reid opened, she failed to notice the small step, hence tripping and falling right into his arms.

Reid held her in one hand and slammed the door with the other. Then spinning her round, he pinned her against the back of the door and kissed her, hard. He let out a sigh of gratification. The moment his lips touched hers, she caved in. She could think of nothing else but his hot mouth and the way he held her, touched her, and wanted her with such fiery passion. His large hands ran up and down her body trying to touch everywhere at once, before finally finding the edge of her sodden top, ripping it over her head. He fumbled with the bra clasp then gently peeled it off to reveal full, lush breasts. He let out a low groan and sent his hoodie and t-shirt flying as well.

He bent his head to take one hard nipple into his mouth, inciting a soft moan from her. It sounded so vulnerable that he lifted his head to look at her, squinting through the darkness of the room. Looking into his big blue eyes and realizing what had happened, she quickly looked away blushing. It was such a turn on for him to see a softer side of this cold hard female. In stark contrast to her breasts, the rest of her body was lean and unyielding muscle.

Reid's attention went back to her full red lips, for want of her hot tongue in his mouth. His hands continued exploring her body before cupping her ass, pressing his bulge into her stomach. A shiver ran through her body and they broke apart for air. Bringing his hand up he removed the glove off his hand with his teeth. The action was so primal that sharp ache in her gums became unbearably intense and before the second glove reached the floor, she sank her fangs into his exposed neck. His blood was infused with his spicy magic, ecstasy, overwhelming desire and intense arousal; unlike anything she had ever tasted. He moaned heavily, against her neck.

Through her passion-fuelled drinking frenzy, she felt his hands fumbling at the zipper of her jeans. She quickly pulled herself away, realizing how much she had taken from him.

"You mustn't let me drink from you. You must fight me!" pleaded Steel.

"Why? I love it." Reid told her.

"Yeah, you're meant to love it. Vampires usually seduce a human before drinking them dry! I can't always control myself. You have to stop me."

He was silent for a while, his large with a tinge of alarm.

"Don't worry I will." He nodded.

…… More coming don't worry ……


	10. Chapter 10

Tugging off his soaked jeans, Reid led Steel into the dark bathroom. He turned on the shower, letting warm water spray over both of them. Her large eyes had changed back to silver and were emitting a faint glow. She reached out with a tentative hand and touched his bare chest, exploring the contours of his torso. He stood still, trying to squash the uncontrollable urge to take her there and then. Her hands moved downwards, over his defined six-pack, but just before she reached the waistband of her boxers, she stopped, leaving Reid trembling with anticipation. He looked up at her and she was staring at him, eyes large and filled with want, desire, uncertainty and perhaps even fear.

"I want you, now." She whispered, voice trembling.

"Hell yeah. You're on the pill right?"

"Pill? What pill?"

"Hold on I'll get a condom. Don't move."

Reid removed her jeans as he kissed her hungrily. Then pulling her bower briefs off, he thrust inside her. A sharp pain cut his groan short as one of her fangs bit his tongue. Her long legs wrapped arround his waist, pulling their slippery bodies closer together. He moved against her, relishing the feel of her warm wet flesh, her hard nipples brushing against his chest and he tried his best to control himself, hoping to hell that he wouldn't come too soon. Every movement cause sensations so intense that his brain just blanked out, he felt weightless, somewhere in both heaven and hell. Steel was scorced by the fiery passion that had erupted betwenn them. Everything fell so good that it hurt, and when she could take no more, she exploded. Somewhere within the sensory overload, she heard herself screaning Reid's name.

When the aftershocks finally subsideed, Reid opened his eyes.he could hear the shower still running, but somehow he couldn't feel the jet of water, and neither could he feel the floor. Turning his head, he realised that the 'wall' behind was actally the ceiling. Somehow they had levitated six feet off the ground.

"Uh,Steel?" her large eyes snapped open,bright and silver. Suddenly they were freefalling towards the floor, air rushing past his back. Just as abruptly, they stoped, inches from the floor his heart was pumping like mad when she stood up and pulled him to his feet.

"Ouch-" The glass door of the shower was shattered covering the floor with broken glass. Steel put her hand the doorframe and the individual shards of glass returned to their original positions, the cracks in between sealing themselves.

"What the hell did we do?" She asked.

"I have no idea," For once Reid was at at lost for words. Steel let out a deep breath.

"I need to take a bath." He reached for the soap, but she shook her head. "No. Get out, please just get out."


	11. Chapter 11

(I've decided to terminate this story for the time being

(I've decided to terminate this story for the time being. Sorry. I've started another one though. 'Tre', please go read it if u liked this one. This new one will be an improvement. I felt that this one is a bit too fantastical and its annoying me and so I'm writing something I can relate to better and to include my recent obsessions.)


End file.
